Sauvetage et Jalousie au lycée
by Ace921
Summary: Comment oublier celui qui vous ça quitter d'une manère horrible quand vous le voyiez tous les jours et qu'il ne vous laisse pas voir d 'autres garçons ? C'est la question que ce pose Law en ce moment.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Ace921.

Déclaration : Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple : Law x Kidd.

Fic pour Nanadu33890. Pour la fraise que j'aime.

**Sauvetage et Jalousie au lycée**

Je sentais que cette journée allait être pourrie, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que j'aurais dû rester chez moi. Je devais prendre le bus pour aller au lycée avec Luffy, mon meilleur ami qui sortait avec Ace mon cousin. Je voyais Luffy comme mon petit frère mais s'il était très tête en l'air en même temps c'est grâce à lui que je sortait avec Lucci. Avec Lucci, on avait 2 ans d'écart, il était souvent froid mais c'était comme ça que je l'aimais. J'étais le bus quand je reçus son message.

« Salut,

Nous deux c'est plus possible, j'en ai marre de sortir avec un gamin coincé. Efface-moi de ton répertoire et de ta vie

Au revoir.

Ps : Me renvoie plus de message. »

Oh non, il pouvait pas me faire ça je l'aimais comme pas possible. Il rompait juste parce que j'avais refusé plusieurs fois de coucher avec lui. J'étais sûr à 100 % qu'il m'a quitté pour cette pouf de Kalifa. Cette pouf s'était tapé presque tous le bahut sauf les gays et encore. Je commençai à pleurer, j'avais lâcher mon téléphone, je ne l'entendis pas tomber, Luffy devais sûrement l'avoir rattraper au vol :

« -Il te méritais pas,tu trouveras beaucoup mieux, t'inquiète pas.

-Je l'aimais tellement, Luffy.

-Je sais je sais. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Le car ralentissais signe qu'on arrivait au lycée, je séchais mes larmes et sortis du bus, Luffy sur mes talons.

Ace nous rejoint dans la cour, Luffy lui fit un rapide résumé de ma mélancolie :

« -Putain mais quel enfoiré, Law s'il te plaît cousin pleure pas, il le mérite pas.

-Merci,Ace. »

Il me prit dans ses bras, quand il me lâcha je vis Lucci avec Kalifa , sa main sur les hanches de cette pouf. Cette garce avait un sourire narquois, qui m'étais sûrement destiner. Ace lui lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret. La cloche sonna. Nous partîmes nous ranger devant le numéros de notre salle, on commençait la journée avec anglais, le prof M. McDale, toujours à rigoler et dire des blagues plus débiles les une que les autres. L'heure se passa comme d'habitude avec des éclats de rires. La matinée passa très vite comme l'après midi, Luffy m'a dit que l'annonce de ma rupture avec Lucci avait déjà fait le tour du lycée. Plusieurs me regardait quand je passais devant eux, choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire quand je sortais avec Lucci. Quel salop, il me quittait un vendredi pour me plomber mes vacances. Heureusement Luffy et Ace venaient dormir chez moi les deux semaines :

« -Luffy, ça se passe bien avec Ace ? »

Il ne dit rien,sûrement à cause de ma rupture avec Lucci. Il ne voulait sûrement pas me voir triste si il me parlait de son couple.

« -Aller,Luffy dis-moi, t'inquiète pas.

-Ben... ça va, on voulait aller au cinéma mais on ne peut pas te laisser seul, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Vous êtes pas obliger.

-Mais si, et puis on pourra regarder un film ce soir.

-Ouais,t'en dit quoi Law ?

-Sa me va, on va acheter du soda et des chips ?

-OK.

Le dernier cour était un cour de physique, super comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Lucci était en colle en même temps que mon cours, j'avais une de c'est chance. Plusieurs fois pendant l'heure je croisai son regard, bizarrement je n'y voyais rien, alors que quand on étais ensemble je pouvais y voir de l'amour ou de la colère. Mais là rien, rien du tout. Il me sourit puis détourna la tête, j'avais rêve ou il m'avait sourit. Ce n'était pas possible, ce connard m'avait quitté de la pire manière qui soit. Je vis un bout de papier atterrir sur ma table, ce n'était pas LUI sinon je l'aurais directement mit à la poubelle. Je dépliai le papier, reconnus l'écriture de Luffy. Je le lus :

_Lucci t'a bien sourit ou j'ai des hallucinations ?_

Nan t'a bien vu, ce connard a que ça à faire de me faire souffrir.

_Je pensais pas que des mecs comme ça existait !_

Moi non plus mais faut croire que oui.

La clocha sonna signe de libération, je rangeai aussi vite que je pus mes affaires pour sortir, j'allais franchir la porte quand je sentis qu'on me retenait par le bras :

« -T'as l'air de m'avoir déjà oublié à ce que je vois. »

Quel connard, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

« -Parle pour toi ! Espèce de salop ! »

Il resserra fortement sa poigne autour de mon bras, il me faisait vraiment très mal j'essayai de me dégageai mais en vain.

« -Lâche moi espèce de … »

Il sera encore plus fort, je lâchai un gémissement de douleur.

« -Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, compris ? »

J'allais acquiesçait quand une voix m'en empêcha :

« Laisse-le tranquille, Rob compris ? »

Je me tournai vers mon sauveur, je rougis violemment sous son regard de braise, qui me transperça. Je sentis Lucci me lâcher le bras, je soupirai de soulagement. Je retournai vers mon sauveur :

« -Merci, comment-tu t'appelles ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ace921.

Déclaration : Les persos appartiennent à Eechiro Oda.

Couple : Law x Kidd.

**Sauvetage et Jalousie au lycée, chapitre 2.**

« -Merci, comment-tu t'appelles ?

-Eustass Kidd, sa va il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

-Oui, sa va, désolé mais faut que j'y ailles, à plus.

-À plus. »

Il me souriait avec tendresse, je lui rendit son sourire plein de tendresse. Je sentais qu'avec lui je pouvais oublier Lucci. Luffy et Ace m'avaient attendu devant la porte, Luffy m'attrapa le bras et me traîna jusqu'au bus. Nous nous assîmes vers le milieu, Luffy se mit à côté de moi et Ace devant nous :

« -Ça va, cet enfoiré t'a pas fait trop mal ?

-Ça va mais il a serré très fort heureusement que Eustass est arrivé à temps, je souris inconsciemment à la pensée d' Eustass. Peut être que ça me rassurais de pensé à lui .

-J'en connais un qui est en train de tomber amoureux, dit Luffy.

-Je crois aussi, lui répondit Ace.

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.

-OK, Lucci t'a dit quoi avant qu'il essaye de te broyer le bras ?, me demanda Ace pour changer de sujet.

-Que je l'avais oublier drôlement vite, c'est n'importe quoi il dit ça alors que lui sort avec cette pouf de Kalifa.

Penser Lucci me plonger dans une colère noire, ce salop osait me dire que je l'avais oublié alors que lui devait se taper l'autre garce. J'avais envie de frapper quelque chose. Luffy me tira de mes pensées.

-Il sort pas avec elle, nous dit-il sur un ton neutre.

-Et sa main sur sa hanche, tu l'explique comment ?!

-Il le faisait avant que vous sortiez ensemble et à ce que je sais il est jamais sortis avec cette bimbo.

-T'es sûre ?

-Ben ouais et puis si ils sortaient ensemble on le saurait déjà. Kalifa n'est le genre de fille qui ne dit rien, si elle sortais avec un mec comme Lucci.

-Ouais, ça c'est sûre. »

Je sentis mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche, je le prit pour voir qui m'avait envoyé un message. C'était ce salop de Lucci :

« Salut, désolé pour tout à l'heure, tu m'en veux pas trop ? »

Alors là, j'étais sur le cul comment ce connard osait-il me demander si je ne lui en voulait pas, alors qu'on étais plus ensemble et qu'il avait failli m'arracher le bras. Je tirai sur le t-shirt de Luffy pour attirer son attention, quand j'eus toute son attention et celle de Ace en prime, je leurs montrai le message. Leurs yeux devinrent aussi gros que des balles de ping-pong, Ace fut le premier à réagir :

« -Mais il est malade ce mec.

-Oui, je lui réponds quoi ?

-Pourquoi, tu lui réponds pas.

-Quand on était ensemble, il détestait que je lui réponde pas. Et il me faisait des crises, disant que je préféré Luffy à lui, machin machin. Je frémis en me souvenant d'une de ses colères, son regard était aussi froid que de la glace mais quand son regard me transperçais, il me brûlait. J'avais extrêmement peur de lui quand il s'énervait.

-Ouais, vaut mieux que tu lui réponde.

-OK. »

J'écrivis rapidement :

« Je t'en veux à mort, tu m'as fait mal. Et je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as dit que je t'avais déjà oublié ? », je montrai le message à Ace avant de l'envoyer à Lucci. Je reçus quasi immédiatement une réponse :

« Désolé mon petit cœur mais tu ne m'as pas regardé de toute la journée. »

Nan mais c'est quoi ce gars, est-ce qu'il regard les messages avant de les envoyer, je montrai le message à Ace et Luffy, qui n'étaient plus choqué, ils eurent la même réactions que tout à l'heure. Luffy n'eus pas le temps de s'évanouir, que le bus s'arrêta à notre arrêt. Il descendit tant bien que mal, nous marchâmes 15 minutes pour arriver chez moi. J'allais ouvrir la porte, quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

« Tu me fait la gueule ? »

Je passai la clé à Ace pour qu'il ouvre la porte, je répondit à Lucci, j'étais énervais :

« Nan mais j'ai plein de raison de la faire, après ce que tu m'as fait ! » Je l'envoyai et rentrai dans ma maison puis ferma la porte.

« -Il commence sérieusement à m'énerve, ce connard, Ace, il me demande si je lui fait la gueule.

-Sérieux ?!

-Bah oui, bref on en parle plus de ça sinon je crois que je vais faire un malheur.

-D'accord, envoie lui un message pour qu'il te réponde pas.

-Ouais, je vais le faire. »

Je commençai à écrire :

« Me répond pas, laisse-moi réfléchir, OK ? «

Je montrai le message à Ace, il sourit signe de son approbation. J'envoyai le message à Lucci avec l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille. Il me répondis aussi tôt, il était accroché à son téléphone celui-là ou quoi.

On lisait le message avec Ace, lui par dessus mon épaules :

« D'accord, mon bébé, réfléchis vite. Je voudrais qu'on se voit pendant les vacances, à plus tard. »

On devait avoir tous les deux, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. J'eus un pincement au cœur, j'adorais quand il m'appelait « mon bébé ». Je me repris rapidement je ne devais pas me laisser prendre par les sentiments. En repensant à la façon dont il m'avait quitté, ma haine reprit toute de suite place .Il était malade si je le voyais je lui casserai la tête à cet enfoiré, je l'étranglerai, je ne savais pas comment mais j'allais le tuer.

« Ace, t'es d'accord avec moi, il est malade. Il me quitte, il me regarde quand je suis en cour et après il recommence à faire son petit ami mielleux !

-Mielleux ?

-Oui, il m'envoyait des message, « mon amour », « mon cœur », « mon lapin » et je te passe les plus pires.

-Je préfère pas savoir.

-T'as raison, sinon tu vas faire des cauchemars. »

Je sentis mon portable vibrais :

« -Putain, c'est encore ce con, me dit Ace.

-Nan attends. » Je dis ça tout en regardant le message.

« Salut, sa va depuis tout à l'heure ? T'as pas trop mal à ton bras ? Passe de bonne vacances. Eustass Kidd. »

Kidd !La haine que j'avais ressenti pour Lucci s'envola instantanément quand je vis que c'était Kidd. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir mon numéro ? J'écrivis le message et l'envoyai mais un message s'afficha me disant que le message n'avait pas été envoyé. Donc que je n'avais plus de crédit, j'allais en recevoir dans 5 jours, comment j'allais faire pour lui répondre. Ace me prit mon téléphone des mains, j'allais riposter mais il me dit :

« -T'as pas de crédit donc t'en aura pas besoin. Et puis si Lucci t'envoie un message, tu pourras pas répondre.

-S'il te plaît, rend le moi, disais-je avec une moue de bébé.

-D'accord. »

Il enleva la batterie et me rendit le téléphone. Je le regardai avec de grand yeux ébahis, il me sourit, et il partis voir Luffy. Il avait beau être mon cousin ce qu'il pouvait être énervant. Je restai comme un con dans l'entrée, me demandant comment j'allais faire pour répondre à Eustass.


End file.
